Josh
Joshua "Josh" ,labbeled Total Drama's Ozzy Lusth, was a contestant on Total Drama Neighborhood 4 & Total Drama Neighborhood 5. He is played by NZ Man123. He placed 5th both seasons. History Josh is a wilderness Survivor who ran away from home at the age of 7. During his time away he battled a bear the size of a gorrila, went down a wterfall in a makeshift raft and honed his skills to be just like his idol Ozzy Lusth. Gameplay Josh has been a strong competiter who has formed a couple of alliances so far and has no idea what to do so he is taking it one step at a time. Alliences Josh, Noah, Sally, Geoff - Episode 1 Ezekial, Samuel, Harold, Josh - Episode 9 Whats your team name? In this episode Josh was absent. Escape the city. In this episode Josh was shown haing the bad lunch with the rest of his team. During the challenge Josh saved Noah and left Al stating "Muttiners are the first to die". When it came down to Josh vs Harold Josh managed to pull ahead and win. Isla de Karma In this episode Josh was voted out by the losers and swore to come back and play again. Total Drama Neighborhood 5 Josh has been confirmed to be coming back with a new style and strategy. He has vowed to win. He is more smart and serious. Chessey mountain of goodness In this episode Josh formed a conflict with Leo and was in school for the rest of episode. For the Team In this episode Josh was selected to debatre with Leo and ultimitly lost due to Leo haveing better reassons to win. Josh revealed he has no idea who his family is and that his knife is a gift from his parents. Embarrasing moments FTW In this episode Josh was absent. Episode 4 In this episode josh went hunting and caught some fish. Also Josh was safe from elimination after getting a Chris head. Loyalty In this episode josh was not offered a temptation and was safe due to Eva. He also lost an ally in Noah The Totally Fantastic Mystery Game In this episode Josh was on the Heroes and didn't sing due to the song being to complicated He also broke Wysal's nose/ Racing Relays Batman In this episode josh was the fastest Hero to complete the relay race and accidently confused Cody for Duke. His team won immunity. For Liberty and Immunity and all In this episode Josh gave Leo a glass of lemonade and also won the first immunity. He was not flustered by Leo either. Friends in low places. What? In this episode Josh fainted and fell into water. He then complemented Leo and also managed to confuse Izzy. But in the end he was safe. The Prince and Thed Docter In this episode Josh was unalbe to compete in the challenge due to further studies on his medical provblems. He did complement Leo again but she was oblivious to it. Josh also cauight many fish this time. Nice Price Baby. In this episode Josh made many moves on Leo wich she finaly noticed. In the challenge Josh said no to slingshotting for Leo (due to NZ Man123 being in school) and fainted as soon as Leo was eliminated. Winners or Losers At the start of this episode Josh beat the s*** out of The Docter and then went on to question the Docter's claim to be a time traveler. In the challenge Josh came third after getting a question wrong due to the clarification of it. He was reunitd with Leo and they then had to go seperate ways (thanks Chris) Truth or Dare without The Truth In this episode Josh vowed to win. He then told Duke he also had a chance of winning. At the challenge he had to preform grueling dares but lost to Duke. At the vote with 3 votes against him he was eliminated and came 5th place again Final Four Worthy In this episode Josh was seen cheering for Duke and Cody as well as easily out preforming them in the challenges. He had de styled his hair to go back to its original form and threw Cody when he was runnign out of energy. He was not surprised by Dukes decision to vote out Cody. Aftermath - Who You Gonna Root For? In this episode Josh helped sing who you gonna root for? He did the Geoff & Harold parts. He was rooting for Duke to win this seasson. He also broke up a fight between Cassify and Leo Fi Category:Contestnats Category:contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Villains Category:Returnees Category:5th Place Category:Purple Banditos Category:Heroes Category:Mergers (Sessone 5) Category:Team Mahatma Category:Same rank